Operación lograr hacer perder la inocencia a ruka
by eve-tsuki
Summary: Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo mas que solo besos pero ay veces en la que la otra persona es demasiado inocente para dar el segundo paso en una relación...es por eso que yo Hotaru Imai voy a idear un plan para poder saciar mi deseo hacia mi querido novio Ruka Nogi...
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaaaaa! aca esta el lemon hortaru x ruka que estaban pidiendo ;)

quienes sean inocentes de mentes absténganse de leer con este lemon hasta ruka dejo de ser inocente XD jajajajaja

por cierto nada me pertenece salvo la historia...gakuen alice es propiedad de higuchi tachibana :D

* * *

Creo que no son necesarias las presentaciones, todos en la escuela y en el fanfic me conocen ya sea por la reina del chantaje o la reina del hielo, en todo caso solo soy Hotaru Imai, horatu para mis amigos y eso no los incluye BAKAS 7.7 (_N.A: que mala es hotaru u.u_) para los que quieran saber tengo 15 años y me quiero acostar con mi novio, el problema es que es tan inocente como mi amiga mikan...se que fui muy directa pero odio darle tantas vueltas al asunto 7.7

En realidad empezamos a ser novios un años después de que mi amiga se pusiera de novia con el pervertido de natsume, en realidad al principio pensé que el ruka me quería como remplazo porque mikan no había correspondido sus sentimientos pero ahora me doy cuanta que en realidad me quiere.

Bueno volviendo al tema quiero que ruka me haga el amor, se que muchos pensaran que no tengo la edad suficiente para estas cosas y bla bla bla pero en realidad me conozco el tema sobre el sexo desde los 10 años, si bien después empece a leer y aprender cosas mas avanzadas con respecto al sexo nada fue cambiando mucho. Solo que antes no comprendía ese "deseo" de estar con una persona así, solo lo veía como un método para que la población consumista aumente...en fin desde que estoy con ruka nada es suficiente, es decir me dan ganas de besarlo mas tiempo, de acariciarlo mas de lo debido, en fin de sacarle la ropa y descubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el chico se desarrollo bastante bien, al parecer esas horas de gimnasio con natsume dieron sus frutos. Me estoy desviando del tema 7.7 pero bueno el físico de ruka también es importante sobre todo esos músculos en su pecho que cuando se mete en la piscina y el agua...BASTA! dios mio ni yo puedo controlar mis hormonas.

En fin este problema lo tengo desde que ruka se contiene y es mas se priva de acariciarme mas de la cuenta, el chico sera muy caballeroso en verdad que si, pero yo no necesito un caballero de armadura en este momento lo que en verdad necesito es alguien que me toque y que me bese sin restricciones y si tapujos...en cambio ruka no se si es por timidez o inocencia pero no quiere dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, es por eso que yo Hotaru Imai voy a hacer el mejor plan de mi vida para que ruka se quite esa timidez y esa inocencia...pero para eso voy a necesitar ayuda...creo que es hora de pedirle un favor a hyuuga y usar a mikan sin que se de cuenta de lo que estoy planeando...su mente todavía es muy inocente para contarle todos los detalles de mi plan con el tiempo se lo contare pero preferiría guardar un poco su inocencia se que ella me va a pregustar cuando sea el momento.

En fin desde ahora comienza la operación "lograr hacer perder la inocencia a ruka" para esto necesito lápiz y papel a ver como empezare...

1º- comprar ropa sexy provocadora.

2º- tengo que lograr que me vea en alguna situación comprometedora, como por ejemplo en ropa interior o saliendo de la ducha con una toalla solamente.

3º- pagarle a hyuuga o en todo caso chantajearlo para que le haga ver una XXX a su amigo.

4º- fundamental tener un piyama de encaje y que por "accidente" lo vea.

5º- hacer que piense cosas pervertidas, para esto tengo que usar a mikan.

6º- dormir con el de manera inocente y después que piense que estoy soñando que le hago el amor.

Ya lo tengo por escrito ahora a poner en practica mi preciado plan :D el primer punto en la lista es comprar ropa interior sexy bien a comprar se a dicho...

* * *

el primer capitulo terminado esta historia se va a dividir en tres capítulos como mucho espero que les guste ^^

y dejen comentarios para saber si me metí bien en la complicada personalidad de Hotaru Imai :D espero sus reviews todos son bien recibidos :D jeje

pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo ;)

un beso enorme...

eve-tsuli


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todas aquí les dejo un regalito por navidad ;) espero que les guste :D

después pienso hacer alguna historia navideña de nuestros queridos protagonistas de gakuen alice :D

bueno acá esta el capitulo que les prometí :) espero que les guste ^^ y perdón por tanta demora ^^U

* * *

Estoy caminando y caminado tratando de encontrar la lencería perfecta para la ocasión...pero es algo difícil ya que mis gustos y los de ruka son tan distintos que aveces me cuesta entender como fue que nos pusimos de novios...pero en fin supongo que ese misterioso tabú de los opuestos se atraen debe ser verdad...estaba mirando las tiendas cuando me llamo la atención una que tenia un conejo con moño, al parecer la marca de ropa es playboy...entre por simple curiosidad ya que al ver los conejos lo relacione con ruka al instante. Había tanta lencería en ese lugar de tantas telas, tamaños y colores...algunas eran muy reveladoras casi era preferible no tener nada encima que esas minúsculas ropas. Estaba mirando cuando una dependienta me llamo.

- ¿disculpe señorita le puedo ayudar en algo? - me dijo sonriendo amablemente -

- supongo...estoy buscando como sabrá ropa interior - le dije algo cortante, no me mal interpreten no me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a elegir ropa intima para esta ocasión especial -

- oh si lo se...es mas que obvio no? pero me refiero si tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto al color y me gustaría saber también en que ocasión va a ser utilizada -

- discúlpeme pero creo que eso a usted no le interesa lo mas mínimo ya que es un asunto completamente privado - le dije ya de mal humor -

- oh discúlpeme por ser tan indiscreta es que es necesario saber si usted va a ten un vestido para la ocasión que sea en que utilice la ropa o va tener unos pantalones o una falda...o algo en colores fuertes o algo en colores claros... déjeme explicarle con un ejemplo: hoy yo llevo puesto un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color crema con detalles en negro, sin embargo en su mayoría como podrás ver el vertido es de un color claro entonces - ella saco de unos estantes dos tipos de ropa interior una en color violeta con detalles en negro y la otra era completamente blanca, las dos tenían transparencia y eran minúsculas en cuanto al tamaño - veras de estos dos colores cual te pondrías si llevaras mi ropa? -

- el blanco -

- exacto! y eso seria para que la ropa no se transparentara ni nada, lo vez por eso es necesario saber el color de que te vas poner la ropa interior y en cuanto a que tipo de ropa también es importante ya que es feo lucir un vestido hermoso con este se nota lo que llevas puesto a bajo ¿verdad? -

Si tenia que ser franca esta dependienta no es nada tonta, solo un poco demasiado charlatana, la deje mostrarme los conjuntos que tenia. Ella opinaba acerca del color y cual me quedaría mejor a mi...en realidad no estaba segura de nada ya que también quería usar un color que a el también le gustara y se que le gusta el celeste pero en realidad ese color no se ve nada bien en mi, aparte no es un color con el cual me sienta cómoda a mi me van los colores fuertes y opacos como el violeta, eso se lo hice saber a la dependienta y ella se puso a pensar y a murmura en silencio cosas inentendibles acerca de colores primarios y secundarios...derrepente se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso a buscar desesperadamente algo en unos cajones.

- y este que te parece - me mostró un delicado conjunto azul con detalles en encaje negro (_ver imagen en mi perfil_), era perfecto - me dijiste que el celeste no te gustaba mucho como se te veía y que en cambio preferías los colores mas opacos como el violeta y entonces pensé en el azul, es un color elegante y refinado perfecto para ti - me dijo sonriendo -

Lo tome entre mis manos y no dude un segundo en llevármelo, ademas también me lleve otros conjuntos de distintos tipos y colores...ademas también me lleve un pijama para utilizar en uno de mis puntos cruciales de mi plan (_ver imagen en mi perfil_). Ya estaba completo mi punto n° 1 de mi perfecto plan, ahora solo tenia que empezar con los demás puntos...

Llegue a mi cuarto en la noche estaba repleta de bolsas de todo tipo, mañana pondría en marcha mi plan, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que para que ruka me vea en una situación comprometedora lo tendría que de alguna manera obligar a que venga a mi cuarto. Creo que no me queda otra que utilizar a mikan pero la cuestión es como, creo que mejor pensare en algo en la mañana ya que tantas compras me cansaron y no quiero hacer otra cosa que dormir.

* * *

Amanecí renovada y con una idea en mente que me podía servir. Solo tendría que fingir un poco y utilizar unos parches que yo misma invente, llamados "fiebre segura", eran parches que te proporcionaban la capacidad de tener los síntomas de una persona enferma, solo te los aplicabas en la piel y luego estos perdían su efecto después de los 10 minutos.

Llame a mikan por medio de un comunicador que le había regalado hace mucho tiempo, solo se lo di para que me avisara si tenia alguna emergencia o en el caso de que hyuuga se propasara 7.7...como sea la llame y ella me contesto después de como media hora, seguro por que la muy tonta no sabia donde lo había dejado o todavía no se había levantado.

- que pasa hotaru, es muy temprano - me decía con una voz de sueño terrible, si era como yo pensé estaba dormida 7.7-

- simplemente pensé que a mi mejor amiga le iba a interesar que me siento mal, pero si ese no es el caso, voy a llamar a ruka - si estaba usando chantaje emocional con mi mejor amiga pero entiendan que el fin justifica los medios -

- nooooo, no, no para, para hotaruuuuu! por favor no cortes...ya mismo voy para allá, no te preocupes - decía toda agitada y exaltada, si no me equivoco ahora estaría corriendo por todos lados buscando algo de ropa y agitando los brazos para todos lados -

Se escucho un tremendo golpe y después se corto la llamada, supongo que al caerse apretó el botón de finalizar llamada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se apareciera por mi cuarto pegando alaridos y exagerando todo...me apresure a colocarme el parche y a ejercer mi papel de completa enferma y me acosté en mi cama. Al poco rato llego mi mejor amiga y como predije entro pegando gritos y alborotando todo a su alrededor.

- horaruuuuuuuuu! eres mala cortaste la llamada...¿como estas? ¿puedes ir a clases? - la chica era una maquina de hablar, ni si quiera se detuvo para que pudiera responder sus preguntas, si me sintiera en verdad mal ahora tendría un dolor de cabeza terrible - neh hotaru por que no contestas...hotaru hotaruuuuu! -

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA disparos de el baka-gum 3000 sonaban por toda la habitación y mi amiga estaba tirada en el piso.

- te podría contestar si te callaras un poco baka... amanecí con fiebre y no voy a poder asistir a clases así que si podrías traerme la tarea al final de las clases...-

- hotaru *-* me lo estas pidiendo tan bien, te prometo hotaru que te traeré la tarea sin falta :D - dijo toda emocionada -

- si como sea pero mejor pídele el cuaderno a tobita que seguro esta mas completo 7.7 - le dije para molestarla un poco -

- que mala eres hotaru! - me dijo entre lagrimas -

- solo bromeaba...anda ve tontita se te va a hacer tarde - le dije con una dulce sonrisa -

Ella solo me regalo una gran sonrisa y se despidió de mi y así como entro salio. Ahora solo me quedaba llamar a hyuuga para que me ayudara un poco y cambiar los planes ligeramente en mi beneficio...

* * *

holaaaa! acá esta un nuevo capi espero que les guste ^.^ jeje poco a poco van a venir situaciones embarazosas para nuestro querido ruka y por cierto en el próximo capitulo va a haber distintos puntos de vista (los de hotaru, ruka, natsume y mikan) pronto voy a seguir actualizando ya estoy ideando el siguiente capi y les dejo un pequeño adelanto...

_"esto estará correcto?...se supone que no debo entrar al cuarto de una chica por mas que sea mi novia, se que mikan me encargo llevarle la tarea pero hace bastante que estoy golpeando la puerta y nadie contesta...ahora estoy a un paso de cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero no se que hacer, que seria lo correcto en esta situación..."_

_"...mi cara estaba bordo ¿como fue que paso esto? acaso me tomara como un pervertido...no fue mi intención y sin embargo verla ahí tan indefensa y solo a merced de mis ojos no pude el resistir hacer lo que_ hice..."

bueno chicas/os ese es un pequeñísimo adelanto de lo que va a pasar ;) jeje este es mi regalito por ser tan pacientes y esperar a que actualizara esta historia :D les agradezco a todos aquellos a quienes leen y comentan cada una de mis historias...cada uno de sus reviews son valorados y bien recibidos ^.^

un beso grande a todos/as!

ah y por cierto feliz navidad (algo atrasado) y tambien un feliz año nuevo (adelantado) :D

eve-tsuki


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos si lo se no tengo perdón hace mucho que no publico ni nada pero estaba muy ocupada u.u hora por suerte y estoy mas relajada y tengo tiempo para publicar wiiiiiiii n_n jeje bueno acá esta el tercer capi de esta historia :D jeje **

* * *

PV NATSUME:

Estaba caminando tranquilamente para llegar con tiempo a clases y hacer la tarea n_n...nah esa quien se la cree 7.7 ni que hubiera cambiado tanto por estar con lunares...por suerte no se me pego lo baka aunque una que otra vez mi boca actúa antes que mi cerebro y digo algunas cosas que después me arrepiento...que por cierto no le pienso contar y mas a desconocidos 7.7 uhm!...en fin estoy bajo la sombra de mi árbol de cerezos esperando que pase la hora del gay afeminado ese...y pensar que podría estar molestando a lunares pero no por que el gay ese la cambio de lugar alegando que es su querida hija y que yo la iba a pervertir si me juntaba mucho con ella...y ese quien se cree solo lo hace para molestar 7.7 maldito gay que se case con jin jin a ver si así no deja en paz ò.ó

Estaba dele pensar cuando escucho mi celular vibrar...me fijo quien es y me sorprendo ligeramente...esto es raro que querrá esa chantajista mejor amiga de mi novia y también novia de mi mejor amigo, todavía no puedo entender como son novios 7.7...en fin que querrá sera que Mikan le debe algo...tanto pensar en por que del llamado no conteste y corto... maldición! estoy en problemas ó.ò...

PV HOTARU:

Espere un poco antes de llamar al Hyuuga, me puse a comer mi desayuno y al terminar lo llame...espere un poco y no contestaba...maldito Hyuuga espero que me contestes...espere y espere para que me mandara al maldito buzón de voz...ahora si se va a enterar de que a Hotaru Imai nadie la ignora y mucho menos no le contesta una llamada...le deje un precioso mensaje para que me contestara n_n se preguntaran que le puse...pues no me acuerdo muy bien pregunten al Hyuuga para mas información...

PV NATSUME:

Al poco rato me llego un mensaje de voz de Imai...con algo de temor apreté ver y solo espere el momento que se escucho un pi y se empezó a escuchar la voz de la reina del chantaje...

_"hola querido Hyuuga novio de mi mejor amiga ¿como estas?...solamente te llamaba para saber mas de tu vida ¿como andas? ¿todo bien? ¿algún problema de salud?...me parece que si ya que hay que tener un buen estado físico para desafiarme y no contestar mi llamada...y por ende correr por tu vida para sobrevivir Hyuuga por que no importa donde te voy a encontrar y mis castigos van a se peor que los de persona que de eso no te quepan dudas...espero que al terminar de escuchar este mensaje me llames por que no pienso gastar mi precioso crédito...por cierto me debes 5 rabbits por la llamada"_

El mensaje cabo y yo estaba medio, bastante asustado...acaso puede ser peor que los castigos de persona O.O mejor no lo compruebo y la llamo ya!

PV HOTARU:

Al poco rato me llamo Hyuuga...que rápido n_n sabe que le conviene 7.7...

- Imai qu... - le corte antes de que empezara a hablar -

- Hyuuga vamos al grano...necesito que me hagas algo por mi... - como cuesta pedir favores 7.7 es molesto -

- ¿y que es? -

- quiero que hoy después de clases lleves a mikan a una cita o algo a donde quieras pero que tienes que hacer que valla con vos pase lo que pase y que la tarea que le pedí se la encargue a ruka - espero que no pregunte mucho -

- mmmm...bien lo tengo puedo hacerlo pero por que debería hacerlo que recibo a cambio -

- pues... déjame ver ah ya se no voy a publicar las fotos mas vergonzosas tuyas con mikan... -

- ...

- y bien Hyuuga que te parece mi trato acaso no soy buena? -

- ¿que clase de fotos son esas? -

- inteligente pregunta si quieres saber vas a tener que esperar para verlas las voy a publicar mañana...claro a menos que cumplas con lo que te pedí y estés a mi servicio para lo que te pida -

- esta bien Imai tu ganas voy a hacerlo pero con la única condición que me digas cual es el propósito de tus planes -

- acá las condiciones las pongo yo Hyuuga mas adelante te vas a enterar pero en este momento es preferible que no sepas nada así que cumples lo que te pedí o se lo encargo a alguien mas y va a tener que distraer a mikan y llevársela a un cita o quien sabe donde - le dije para picarlo un poco -

- no hace falta ya me encargo yo - me dijo enojado casi me gruñó, perfecto todo va de cuerdo al plan -

- ok Hyuuga, estamos en contacto -

Corte la llamada y espere a que acabaran las clases para poner en marcha el siguiente punto en mi lista lograr que Ruka me vea en alguna situación comprometedora, como por ejemplo en ropa interior o saliendo de la ducha con una toalla solamente...bien manos a la obra :)

PV MIKAN:

Las clases fueron demasiado agotadoras y mas por que tuve que prestar el doble de atención por la tarea que me encargo Hotaru pero con tal de hacer feliz a mi amiga lo que sea :D estaba levantando mis útiles rápidamente para llevarle la tarea a Hotaru cuando Natsume me agarro de la cintura y empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello...yo no podía ni recordar por que me tenia que apurar ni nada, tenia los pensamientos completamente nublados...al poco rato empece a recordar que estábamos en el aula y me llene de vergüenza...maldito pervertido como se le ocurre besarme así en publico :$ (_N/A: hace rato ni pensabas en nada y ahora te avergonzas mikan 7.7_) me separe de el y le iba a empezar a gritar lo pervertido que era pero me callo con un beso y de ahí ya no pude recordar nada que no sean sus maravillosos labios y como se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos formando una danza completamente magnifica.

PV NATSUME:

Por fin terminaron las clases ya no aguantaba mas...todavía no entiendo como es que ruka lo soporta creo que es por que puede ver a Imai pero no se...7.7 en fin estaba viendo como Mikan guardaba rápidamente sus cosas y me acorde de lo que tenia que cumplir le a Imai...me acerque ella sin que se diera cuenta y la agarre de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarraba de la cara para repartir besos por su cuello y su boca...al principio se dejo llevar pero después de un rato se separo de mi agarre y con solo verle la cara sabia que me esperaba un largo reproche de su parte pero como no estaba de humor para nada la corte con un beso y la lleve con una piedra de tele transportación al bosque. Por mas que quisiera seguir besándola la falta de aire se hizo presente y me separe lentamente de sus labios a la vez que seguía repartiendo pequeños besos a esos sonrosados labios que pedían a gritos por mis atenciones. Pero todo lo que bien empieza mal acaba u.u y cuando Mikan se acurdo del por que estaba enojada me empezó a sermonear acerca de que es indebido esto y que soy un pervertido aquello...bla bla bla...aun no entiendo como es capaz de hablar sin siquiera pararse a respirar u.u y cuando pensé que había terminado de hablar se puso a mirar en donde nos encontrábamos y me empezó a decir que tenia que llevarle la tarea a su querida Hotaru...y que la iba a matar por atrasarse bla bla bla...había demasiadas formas de callar a Mikan pero no hay manera mas placentera que con un beso...en un principio es lento pero firme para que no se escape y lentamente valla cayendo en mi trampa, y después poco a poco voy haciendo el beso mas profundo mas demandante, y por sobre todo mas apasionado...si con esa clase de besos amo callar a mi novia ya que por sobre todas las cosas amo la cara que pones después de romper el beso por falta de aire...tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos nublados por el deseo sumándole que pone al parecer inconscientemente la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera deseando o en todo caso diciendo que no pare nunca de besarla y si de mi dependiera la tendría entre mis brazos por siempre...

- Mikan - le susurre al oído - en primer lugar no te quejaste para nada cundo empece a darte esa clase de beso en frente de todos, en segundo lugar si te quejas por eso ya sabias las consecuencias al ponerte de novia conmigo y por sobre todo ya sabes de sobre manera que soy así no voy a cambiar y que te encanta aunque no lo admitas - trato de protestar pero no la deje ya que mordí suavemente su labio inferior - ah como seguía ah si en tercer lugar ya le encargue a Ruka el llevarle la tarea a Imai -

- pe...pero yo quería llevársela - me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, me tuve que contener demasiado para no volver a probar esos labios...control Natsume control -

- vamos Mikan no pasa nada si se la lleva Ruka ademas es el novio o no? - le dije rogando con que eso fuera suficiente para convencerla - ademas hoy quería llevarte a este...una cita - dije bajito y sintiendo un calor en la cara...maldición no sirvo para esto de las cosas románticas 7.7 -

- esta bien tienes razón ademas hace mucho que no me pedías una cita así Natsume - me dijo sonrojada y con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, voy a llevarla a la mejor de las citas con tal de mirar sus ojos brillar de nuevo con esa intensidad -

- entonces a que estamos esperando vamos Mikan - le dije regalando le una sonrisa solo para ella y tomando le la mano -

- y a donde vamos Natsume? - me pregunto sonrojada y con una inmensa sonrisa -

- es un secreto - le dije sonriendo le también y llevado la hacia lo mas profundo del bosque -

PV HOTARU:

Ya faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases así que me dispuse a darme un baño y preparar la ropa interior...con esto seguro que Ruka reacciona *-* jijijiji

PV RUKA:

Estaba caminando nervioso a la pieza de mi novia por algún motivo esto no me causaba buena espina...en un principio es raro que Natsume me pidiera esto tan de repente ademas no me fió tanto eso de que mi conejita este enferma u.u pero en fin sera mejor que le lleve la tarea ya que la ultima vez que la desobedecí...mejor ni lo pienso aun tengo algo de miedo por lo que paso...ademas no tengo pensamientos muy claros solo se que a la semana desperté en el hospital u.u aun no se bien como nos pusimos de novios pero solo se que cada vez que la miro a los ojos puedo ver esa parte pequeña en ella que oculta a las demás personas...esa parte que es difícil de poder apreciar pero que una vez que te la es mostrada ya nada es igual...muy pocos pudimos entrar en su corazón y yo me considero afortunado de su amor...por que eso es lo que veo oculto en los ojos de mi novia un amor sincero y grande sin embargo no muestra abiertamente sus sentimientos, tal y como Natsume por ahí el echo de mirar en sus ojos y descubrir esa otra parte de ella me hizo estar perdidamente enamorado pero sea lo que fuere soy feliz con tenerla a mi lado...

Estoy en frente de su puerta...creo que entre tanto pensamiento no me di cuenta de como llegue tan rápido...en fin toque la puerta pero nadie contesto...creo que voy a esperar un rato.

_10 minutos después...(N/A: esto me hizo acordarme de bob esponja jajaja XD)_

Ya hace mucho que estoy esperando y nadie me contesta...que hacer en estos momentos, y por mas que sigo tocando la puerta nadie absolutamente nadie responde...sera que esta dormida?...me arriesgo un poco y giro la manija, me quedo algo sorprendido de que la puerta se abriera, entonces recordé que Natsume me dijo que la puerta iba a estar abierta en el caso de que Hotaru se encuentre dormida pero...esto estará correcto?...se supone que no debo entrar al cuarto de una chica por mas que sea mi novia, se que me encargaron llevarle la tarea pero hace bastante que estoy golpeando la puerta y nadie contesta...ahora estoy a un paso de cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero no se que hacer, que seria lo correcto en esta situación...bueno ya estoy cansado de esperar yo me mando u.u

PV HOTARU:

Después de un relajante baño me dispuse a ponerme el conjunto para la ocasión...me admire en el espejo y me sonrei con confianza nada puede salir mal...me anude la toalla algo floja y salí del baño...ya que escuche como la puerta era cerrada y posteriormente unos pasos dados...solo un poco mas tenia que estar lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta así no tendría escapatoria jijijijijji

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 pasos ese es mi momento ya!

PV RUKA:

La puerta se abrió y pude mirar que el cuarto se encontraba vacío...seguro que Hotaru quería terminar algún invento y por eso fato u.u en fin lo mejor sera que le deje la tarea en su cama u.u

Deje la tarea y escuche el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cuando alce mis ojos se toparon la vista mas hermosa que hubiera visto...si ante mis ojos se encontraba mi conejita con solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo...no podía salir de mi asombro nunca pensé ni imagine poder ver a Hotaru tan hermosa deseosa e indefensa a merced de mis ojos que no paraban de recorrer su figura...ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista para luego mirarme un poco atravez de sus largas pestañas no se como pero mis pies se movieron por inercia propia y caminaron hacia ella hasta estar prácticamente separados por unos milímetros de distancia...hasta poder sentir su aliento golpeando mis labios...y la carne es débil no pude resistirme y la bese como nunca lo había echo con pasión pero con sobre todo un infinito amor.

Las palabras sobraban y solo nos dejamos llevar...ella lentamente me fue sacando la camisa y desprendiendo los botones, yo aunque estaba algo nervioso la ayude a aflojar el cuello de mi corbata...ella me miro y sonrió a la vez que podía apreciar mi torso pero me dejo simplemente anonadado cundo empezó a repartir besos por todo mi cuello a la vez que me acariciaba...el placer que sentí fue inmenso y me golpeo tan fuerte que por un momento me dejo aturdido. Sin embargo mi aturdimiento no duro demasiado y me dispuse a ser yo el que llevara un poco la situación y lentamente deje caer su toalla y me lleve una grata sorpresa cundo vi ese conjunto azul y negro...por dios que acaso quiere matarme se veía tan apetecible...al diablo el auto control yo ya no pude mas algo en mi se rompió y empece a repartir besos por toda la extensión de su cuello a la vez que mi mano ascendió un poco topándose con su pecho el cual con algo de duda acaricie lentamente y cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar un sonoro gemido en mi oído...eso me sorprendió de sobremanera que era esa clase de sonido me gusto pero acaso eso significa que gimió de dolor o que ay no que estoy haciendo...en primer lugar no debí pasar así soy un pervertido O.O nooooooooooo!

- lo siento mucho amor creo que me deje llevar jeje n_nU - espero que no me mate, como pude faltar le así el respeto que pensara de mi por dios O.O - espero que te mejores te deje en la cama la tarea mañana nos vemos chau - le di un piquito de despedida y salí corriendo mas rápido que un rayo -

Cerré la puerta rápido y me pregunte mentalmente lo que había echo, osea es decir se que soy hombre y todo eso pero ahora que pensara ella de mi ay dios mio no pensara que soy un pervertido cualquiera y que se me esta pegando las manías de mi amigo...noooooooooooo! O.O

* * *

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí me tienen otra vez publicando una historia n_n jeje tarde bastante por que ademas de estar estudiando 7.7 se me arruino el teclado y no me anda la letra "a" y se preguntaran como es que la estoy escribiendo pueeeeees lo hago con ctrl + v osea pegar...no se si me doy a entender agarre y copie una "a" tengo que pegar en las partes que tengo que poner la "a" a una palabra u.u una complicación total no veo la hora de comprarme otro teclado u.u en fin eh aquí el capi prometido...poco a poco voy a ir actualizando las demás historias :D un beso grande a todos y por porfa dejen reviews no saben el incentivo que siempre me dan n_n**


End file.
